


Glasses

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley misses Warlock, Warlock misses his Nanny, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: It was Warlock's 11th birthday and he had received everything he had asked for but not everything he wanted. When Crowley, dressed as a waiter, walked to him, as Warlock was still searching desperately in the pile of presents. Crowley made sure to help him find that specific gift.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Translation to Russian/русский available at [Glasses](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9518976/24427114) by [PolianaSnape](https://ficbook.net/authors/3918741) . Thank you very much PolianaSnape.

“Young master Warlock, what’s the matter?” asked one of the waiters at his birthday party. “Is there something wrong?” 

Young Warlock Dowling, the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness was examining his birthday’s presents. He had received everything he had asked for and even the things he hadn’t asked for. He had received from the new animal crossing game he asked for, to the devilishly loyal dog he had specifically asked his father to not buy for him. Young Warlock Dowling wasn’t surprised that his father did it anyway. Warlock has been clear with everybody, he wanted a lizard, or a snake; not a dog. But even if he had received a lizard or a snake for his birthday and all the other things he had asked for he wasn’t as happy as a kid in his birthday should be. 

The waiter had been watching young Warlock search on and on in the immense pile of presents for just one that he maybe hadn’t seen the first time he looked, or the second, or the third time. He was still searching when the waiter talked to him.

Some adults use to think that children, just because they are children, didn’t know what they want. But children know what they want, it’s just that adults think that the things the kids want aren’t as important as the things adults think that are important. Crowley knew better than to think like an adult when it came to children, especially when it came for a child looking this devastatingly broken at a pile of gifts in his own birthday. 

“I have everything I asked for,” Warlock answered still searching desperately with his eyes in the pile of presents. “But not everything I wanted.” 

“I’m sure that from today on you will have whatever you want, young lord.” 

“She always said that, that someday I will have everything I want. But I still can’t.” The young boy said forcing a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Do you have a twin sister?” 

“No, I don’t young lord. Why?” The waiter said. 

“Because you look like her.” 

“And who is she?” 

“My nanny. I had a nanny when I was younger.” Said the young Warlock who was still young, but not as young as he was when he had a nanny. “I miss her.”  
Crowley always assured, to everyone, that the heart he had in his corporation was there just for physical and technical absolutely necessary purposes only. Or that was what he thought. But when Crowley looked at the broken child at his side his demon heart ached. Crowley felt as if he was being stabbed with a knife made of holy water, repeatedly. 

Crowley bended over the table filled with open and scattered presents, searching for something. As fast as in a snap of fingers he found a present that young Warlock Dowling hasn’t opened yet. “Young lord, I think you have missed this one.”

The waiter had found a little rectangular black box with a bright blood-red ribbon on top. Young Warlock Dowling took it with shaking hands letting himself have hope for just a couple more of minutes. Inside the box was a pair of dark sunglasses with a golden frame. The sunglasses looked old and used. They were the type of glasses that only the evil twin sister of Mary Poppins could use.

Warlock made a chocked sound with his throat. He sounded like a cat that had been stepped on his tail. With the pair of sunglasses came a little note. The note read, in black extravagant calligraphy:

‘My dear devil,  
Happy 11th birthday young Warlock. I hope you know that your Nanny thinks about you every day. I’d like to think that you haven’t forgotten my teachings and you are still the little devilish kid you always have been. I hope you also know that I miss you too.  
Best wishes. – Ashtoreth, Nanny.’

Warlock after finishing the letter had put on the glasses. He told the waiter that he only did it because the glasses were cool, and not to cover his glassy eyes. Crowley was smiling proudly; he assured the young lord that the glasses looked absolutely cool on him. 

“What is your name Sir?” Warlock asked while Crowley also adjusted his glasses. He was doing it for the same reason as Warlock, because they looked cool, not because he was at the verge of crying. 

“Crowley.” 

“Well Crowley, because you have found the present I was looking for I’ll make a promise to you. When I’m commanding my hellish troops of demons I’d make sure to remember your face and not to kill you.” Crowley kneeled in front of Warlock comically making the child smile. Even if it was to make him smile, Warlock felt that the waiter truly believed his words, and that he was kneeling truthfully. And that was absolutely true. 

“I’m counting on that, My Lord.” Warlock smiled brightly for the rest of the day. He was hoping that when the hell troops arrive he could ask Crowley to help him find his Nanny.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke my own feelings writting this. Sorry. 
> 
> \---------------
> 
> I am so thankful for all of you to take the time to read all of this, I hope you have a great day.
> 
> If this is not a bother, may I ask for some serotonin in the form of K Ü D Ö S O R CÖMMËNTS ?


End file.
